


Судьба слепа

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Sam Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Feels, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Сэм ослеп, но это не значит, что он ничего не видит
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 15





	Судьба слепа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167215) by [jameee25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25). 



> Оригинал: Blind Faith by jameee25, разрешение на перевод запрошено

Они занимаются этим практически сразу после того, как Сэм теряет зрение. Он не может самостоятельно ни перемещаться по бункеру, ни открыть холодильник, ни словить банку пива, и тем более не умеет читать по Брайлю.

Дин не сомневается, что Сэм даже в этом преуспеет — это же его великолепный, умный и чертовски невероятный младший брат. Но именно сейчас это наполняет Дина обжигающей яростью.

Сэмми не может читать, одной этой мысли достаточно, чтобы довести Дина до слез.

В каком таком гребаном мире можно человека вернуть с того света бесконечное количество раз, но нельзя вернуть ему зрение?

Дин хочет кого-то застрелить. Он хочет взорвать херову тучу тротила и наблюдать, как кого-то или что-то пожирают языки пламени.

Но он ничего не делает.

Сейчас он концентрируется на каждом толчке собственных бедер, каждом касании рук, на рваном шепоте, вылетающем из его рта, пока он боготворит тело Сэма.

Глаза Сэма закрыты, на его лице блаженное выражение, и Дин опасается того момента, который неминуемо последует за этим — когда им обоим все-таки придется поговорить, когда рассеется посторгазменная дымка. Но об этом он даже не думает.

Дин крепко целует Сэма, грубо толкаясь бедрами вперед, потому что ни один из них не хочет медленно и нежно.

Ни жалости, ни сожаления.

Дин вкладывает всю свою душу в Сэма, он позволяет говорить своему телу. Когда он чувствует, что Сэм вот-вот кончит, то практически на автомате произносит:

— Это прекрасно, расслабься, посмотри на меня, — Дин тут же прикусывает язык за собственную глупость.

Но когда Сэм открывает глаза, хотя Дин знает, что тот ничего не видит, то ощущает, как сила пустого взгляда брата наполняет каждую клеточку его существа.

— Дин, — спустя секунду выдыхает Сэм и кончает первым.

Дин кончает следом, погрузившись глубоко в тело своего брата, и наклоняется, чтобы сцеловать слезы с его лица.

Они так и засыпают — липкие от пота, спермы и слез, с опавшим членом Дина внутри тела Сэма.

Дину неважно, слеп Сэм или нет. Он все еще единственный человек в этом чертовом мире, который действительно видит его по-настоящему.


End file.
